Lieutenant's Day
by Madam Komodo
Summary: It's the day that all the captains of the 13 squads to give their lieutenants gifts and poor Nanao is stuck doing paperwork while all the other lieutenants have fun.


Lieutenant Day

This is a fanfic I did when I was in a fluffy kind of mood, and had wanted to write a fanfic about Nanao Ise and Shunsui Kyoraku.

Since there isn't too many fanfics about them, I decided to write one myself.

The romance I'll be hinting is Shunsui/Nanao (I love that pairing) with a little bit of Momo/Toshiro (if you blink then you'll miss it). The rest of the hintings will be friendship or sibling like based only.

I am not implying that Jushiro is in love with Nanao. What I am trying to imply with Jushiro is maybe he sees her like a friend or perhaps a little sister since he a Shunsui are suppost to be like brothers (considering that the nasty old fart, Yamamoto said that both Shunsui and Jushiro were like his sons). Oh and if any of the characters are out of character, especially Jushiro, I appologize I don't really see too much of the anime anymore.

Oh and I won't mention Yamamoto in this fanfic, due to the fact that I'm just about as mad at him as I am at Mayuri.

Nanao sighed as she continued to do the mountain of paperwork that her captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, had forgotten to do last month. Her eyelids felf heavier and heavier as she continued to finish the sixth stack of forms. Once finished, she began to work on the seventh stake when she began to feel dizzy, but she decided to continue her work. As she was working down to the middle of the stake, the headache she had before had gotten worse.

Trying to ignore the huge migraine that had formed, she had finished the seventh stake and was working on the eighth stake when she passed out. She went into a deep sleep, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. Nanao fell asleep right there at her desk.

Shunsui soon came in after a few hours of shopping with his good friend, Jushiro Ukitake, carrying a few large packages in his arms and found his lieutenant asleep on her desk with seven huge stakes of paperwork done and three more stakes left to do. Sighing sadly he gently placedd the packages on the floor before walking over to her desk. Glancing down at her sleeping form he noticed her wince slightly a few times.

'She must have a migraine.' he thought, 'My poor Nanao-chan.'

He also noticed that the young woman was sleeping at a angle that would hurt ones neck and back afterwards. Figuring that if he left her like she was she would soon wake up with an extremely sore neck and back, and he wasn't going to let that happen. So gently as he could without waking her, Shunsui lifted his lieutenant up into his arms and carried her over to the couch. Gently laying her down he took off his pink kimmono and place it over her sleeping reached forward and carefully took off her glasses. He then took out a stuffed animal out from one of the bags and placed it underneath her arms. He then gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before going back up to her desk to finish off the rest of the paperwork.

Nanao woke up to the sound of her captain's soft humming. Opening her eyes she was surprised to find her captain at her desk and was doing some of the paperwork, while happyly humming to himself as he wrote.

"Uh..ummm...ow my head." she groaned as she tried to sit up, clutching the stuffed animal with on hand as the other flew to her head. Her hiss of pain got his attention. He turned his head to glance at his beloved lieutenant.

"I see that my little Nanao-chan is awake now, how are you feeling, my lovely little flower?" he said gentlely, getting up and walking over to her with her glasses in his hand. He placed the gentlely on her face.

She smiled weakly as he took a seat next to her.

"Thank you, captain." she said softly, "I'm sorry for not finishing the paperwork, I will finish it at once."

But as she tried to get up Shunsui placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down.

"No you won't Nanao-chan, cause I will finish the rest of the paperwork while you rest and take it easy."

"But captian...I still have more work I should be doing right now so I must..."

"Rest and have some lunch with me to regain the strenght you've wasted during the weeks you've spent doing paperwork non-stop before you make yourself seriously sick."

"But sir..."

"No buts Nanao-chan, I know you've been doing that and please don't try to deney it either Nanao, cause I found you passed out on your desk. However do not fret, my precious little flower, for I will finish off the rest of the paperwork."

"You should have done the paperwork before it even got like this, sir." Nanao grumbled slightly, "Instead of leaving all the paperwork to me."

Shunsui looked sadly at his beloved lieutenant.

"I'm so sorry my little Nanao." he said softly, "You're right I should have done some of the paperwork myself instead of leaving it all to you."

Nanao glanced at her captain and then looked at the stuffed animal in her arms. It was a great-horned owl. It was soft to the touch and had felt like her captain's silk kimono. She rubbed her cheek up against it and smiled. It truly felt like her captain's pink kimono made of silk and she loved it.

"Ah, I see you like the owl plushie I bought you."

"You bought this for me?" Nanao asked, curious why her captain would buy something for her right out of the blue.

He nodded and gave her a warm smile. Nanao could have sworn that her heart had skipped a beat as her captian smiled at her with such fondness.

"But why, Sir?"

Shunsui sighed as he got out the other two packages he got.

"Don't tell me you've forgot what today is Nanao-Chan."

"What do you mean, Sir?"

"Today is Lieutenant Appreciation Day, the day where the captains buy their lieutenants gifts or do something specail for their lieutenants for their hard work and loyality."

"Oh." Nanao said lightly, she then noticed the two packages, "Are all these for me?"

Shunsui nodded again and smiled even brighter as he watched her reaction to his reply. He moved the packages closer to Nanao. She lend forward to pick up one of the packages and opened it.

There siting inside it was a very rare book and a beautiful necklace. The book was what she'd been looking all over for. She had looked in every bookstore in the seireitei and still she couldn't find it. But now she has it. The cover of the book was forest greed with gold letters and designs on it.

She gave a light gasp when she saw the necklace he had got for her. It was a beautiful jade pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was not only green but had bits of pink, red, offwhite and purple in it too. Nanao knew that jade like this wasn't easy to find nor was it cheap. She took a closer look at the pendant, it had a cherry bloom tree by a bridge and a lake on it. The truck was a light off-white, the petals were pink, the bridge was red, and the lake was purple. The pendant looked quite heavy on such a light chain like the on it was on. Nanao quickly put the necklace on and realize that the pendant wasn't really heavy at all.

She smiled at her captain as she was about to open the next package until a knock was heard.

"Shunsui, May I come in?" the voice of Jushiro Ukitake said, opening the door and poking his head through the door.

Shunsui smiled at his best friend, "Of course you can come in Jushiro." Shunsui replied happily, "You're always welcome here, my friend."

Jushiro nodded and walked in. Nanao noticed his his presence and was about to give him a respectful bow but Jushiro stopped her.

"It's quite alright Nanao, you don't have bow every time you see me." he said kindly, knowing that what Shunsui had been telling him that his lieutenant had been overworking herself was true.

"So what brings you over here, Jushiro?" Shunsui asked, he was curious on why Jushiro would come all this way to his division in such a weak condition as he was in.

"I wanted to give Nanao this." Jushiro said, hold up a bag himself.

"Jushiro, you're such a generous person." Shunsui said, " You basically spoil your squad and even Toshiro sometimes too."

"Yes I know, but I want Nanao to know that she is aways welcome to come visit my squad if she needs help with something." Jushiro said kindly,

Nanao blushed is embarassment, "Umm, Thank you, Captain Ukitake your offer and gift is greatly appreciated."

She opened the gift to find a very fancy notebook and pen set in the bag. The notebook was a lavender color with silver marking even the inside of the book was fancy. She turned to the last page to find a bunch of signatures on it.

"I had everyone in my squad sign it sorry if part of it is a little messed up, Kiyone and Sentaro were trying to out do each other in signatures again, they are so competative against each other.."Jushiro started laughing at the thought but was soon interupted by a small coughing fit.

Concerned for his friend's well being Shunsui patted his friend on the back in an effert to easy the coughing.

"Take it easy Jushiro, you shouldn't over exert yourself."

"..I know, sorry about that you two, I was feeling better this morning so I decided to walk around the seireitei and pay you guys a visit." Jushiro said after a while of catching his breath, "On my way here I noticed that Hitsugaya was carrying a rather large package for Hinamori today."

"How do you know if the gift Hitsugaya was carrying was for Hinamori?"

"Because he was heading down to her office in a hurry and I saw the tag had her name on it."

"Oh."

"Do you like your gift Nanao?" Jushiro asked, as Nanao was watching him and her captain talking about Hitsugaya and Momo.

Nanao nodded gratefully and repied, "Yes sir, it was very considerate of you getting me a gift even though I'm not even in your squad. It is very fancy looking and I did need a new notebook and pen anyway."

Jushiro Ukitake smiled, he liked it when others liked the gifts he picked out for them.

"I saw it in a sake shop and figured you would like it, even though I had already knownd that your captain had already gotten you three packages and fourth gift wouldn't hurt and besides you earned it by all your hard work, especially doing all of the paperwork."

"I know I should be doing them myself instead of having my Nanao-chan do them, but I just simpliy can't stand doing paperwork." Shunsui added, signing as his lieutenat rolled her eyes at him.

"You never were that fond of paperwork back in our school days, but you should try doing some of the paperwork instead of having your poor lieutenant do it." Jushiro said, shaking his head sadly as his friend nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I promise I won't let it get like this anymore so my poor little Nanao work overwork herself again."

Jushiro nodded before getting ready to go back to his squad after dropping off gifts to squads three, five, and nine.

"Well I've got to be going now I'm sure Kiyone and Sentaro don't get into too much trouble, you know how they are."

Shunsui nodded, chuckling at the last time he was down at squad thirteen the two third seat officers were having a staring contest while running around the seireitei. They both ended up running into a lake. Almost the entire squads were laughing as Retsu Unohana was scolding them as she treated their injuries even Isane was scolding her little sister Kiyone for doing something so foolish.

Jushiro said his goodbyes and left to go check on his squad.

Nanao put her new books on the table and began to unwrap the second gift bag. She soon pulled out a nice kimono and a large blanket. The kimodo looked like it was custom made because it looked like a captains robe but instead of the normal while edges like a regular shihakusho does it had the same material that her captain's kimono is made out of. She got up and put it on. It too felt like her captain's kimono. She smiled warmly at her captain as she took a look at the blanket. It had many different patterns on it and was extremely soft to the touch.

Shunsui got up to get the bento boxes, leaving Nanao alone to think. Nanao was grateful fo having such a kind and understanding captain, even though he may have irritated her many times. She liked being his lieutenant at least he treated her like a person and not an object like how Muyuri treated Nemu. She still didn't like his little pet names for her, but it wasn't that much of an issue with her and it wasn't enough for her to even cosidering of joining another squad. She still liked her position and her captain. Being a lieutenant came with many benifits. most of her peers respected her, she got to make good uses of her many talents, she got to participant in special events even if her captain dragged her there. Her thoughts were soon interupted as her captain came back.

"Here's your lunch Nanao-chan, now after you finish your lunch I want you to relax a bit you can even take another nap if you're still tired." Shunsui said

Nanao nodded.

"Yes captain." she said, as she sat back up and began eating her lunch.

Shunsui smiled.

"Good I'm glad you're going to follow my advice." he said softly, as he wrapped the blanket around her softly.

Once she had finished her lunch she snuggled back into her captain's couch. Before she fell asleep she felt a light kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep well my little Nanao." Shunsui said warmly, "Perhapes when you wake up we can get some sake to celebrate this lovely day."

Nanao rolled her eyes at her captain.

"Don't push it sir." she muttered, as she fell asleep.

This is how things are in squad eight and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Hope you guys like it and please review. Reviews inspire me to write more stories.


End file.
